Things Happen For A Reason
by Reyes9
Summary: Penny never moves to Los Robles but things happen anyway. Previously a one-shot. Lenny.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just an idea I had last couple of days. Something different. Penny POV. This is set around season 5-6 and Penny never moved to Los Robles.**

Her head was spinning. It felt like someone was beating drums inside her head and she was on a roller coaster ride. She had no clue what time it was. All she remember was she drank a lot last night.

She looked to her right. She was at least in a bed. When her friends Amy and Bernadette had suggested they go to Vegas to get away from her lousy job at the Cheesecake Factory, it seemed like a good idea at that moment but right now she regretted it. At least she had gotten her own room. After she shared a bed with Amy a few years ago she had thought to never do it again. That woman was screaming several times during the night and was the most restless person she ever been to sleep with in bed. Her friends, who both had PhD's, was a far cry from the people she used to hang out with, but somehow they had gotten friends when they were all searching for an apartment and were now living together.

Bernadette used to work with her at the Cheesecake Factory but was now done with her degree. Amy was another story, she didn't quite know her past much, but she also had a well-paid job unlike her. That's why she thought she really needed this trip to finally blow-off some steam. They had played some in the casinos but neither was lucky with it. As both Bernadette and Amy had more strict sleeping-pattern than her, they went to sleep while she went to a bar nearby. That's all she remembers. The rest is blank as of now.

She checked her phone and realized that she had slept for a while- It was already 11 in the morning. But then again, she didn't know when she got in bed last night either or how she got there.

She raised herself to a sitting position and turned around and got the surprise of the day. There was a guy sleeping next to her. She had no idea who this guy was or what they were doing in bed together. Did she get so wasted last night she slept with some random guy? A guy she doesn't even remember the name of.

She quietly got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom and emptied her bladder. When she got back into the room, she saw some paper on the nearby table. She picked it up and almost collapsed when she read the headline. "Marriage certificate". Her name was on it. She quickly read through it and found out the guy's name at least. Leonard Hofstadter. The name didn't ring any bells. This is not happening she thought. What would her parents say when she told them she got married to a guy after hooking up the evening before. A total Vegas cliche.

She walked back to the bed and took a closer look at the guy sleeping there. He suddenly opened his eyes and she shrieked getting startled.

"Do you have to be so loud woman? It's really rude when someone has just woken up." He looked straight at her and she felt herself drowning in his eyes. He was at least cute. It seemed to go on forever until she finally broke the spell.

"Are you Leonard?" She finally spoke.

"Who else would I be? Of course I'm Leonard." he said as it was the most natural thing in the world.

Penny felt a little dumb, but let that go for now. "Do you know what happened last night?" Penny was desperate for some answers.

The guy seemed to think for a few seconds. "I remember us talking at the bar and drinking several shots and beers."

Penny looked at him and silently asked him to continue. "I'm sorry, that's pretty much all I remember right now. Uhm, I kinda need to use the bathroom." Leonard said.

Penny didn't really wonder why he would say that. "Okay then go."

"Uhm, could you turn around?" Leonard asked looking down on the bed.

"Are you serious? We just spent the night together and now you are too shy to walk in front of me?" Penny was flabbergasted.

He looked at her with his cute eyes. "Fine. Just go" Penny turned around looking some more on the paper, still not quite believing it.

She was pacing back and forth in the room and didn't stop until she walked straight into Leonard.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He said. The sincerity in his voice told her he meant it.

"No, that was my fault, I didn't see where I was going." She gave him a smile. "So, I'm not sure if you remember, but apparently we are married." She handed him the letter.

"Whaaat? You can't be serious?" Leonard replied looking shockingly at the paper she handed him.

She decided to give him some time to process this before speaking again.

"It looks pretty serious to me. It has the official stamp and everything. Do you remember anything about it?" She hoped he was but looking at his face she knew he couldn't.

"No I'm sorry. It's all blank for me Penny." She was taken aback. How did he know she goes by that name? It's only her official name that was stated on the papers.

"How do you know that I'm called Penny?"

"Oh, I guess I do remember that then." He smiled at her and couldn't help but give him a smile back.

She wasn't sure how to ask him what she needed to say. Figuring that it was the best to just dive in she spoke again. "So I guess we should get an annulment then?" But she was once again shocked hearing what his respond was.

"No, that won't be necessary."

 _What the hell?_

 **A/N: I hope you liked this one-shot. I left it in a cliffhanger in case you want me to expand on this one and make it a story. Let me know in the reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So people wanted me to expand on this one. I guess I left it like I did it on purpose because I wanted to write more on this one myself. Anyway, this is not planned in any way so if you have ideas for future chapters, I might consider them. Story is on Penny** **'s** **POV. Enjoy!**

 _What did he mean by that? Not necessary?_ That was so not the respond she was expecting. Her mind was thinking of possible scenarios and possibilities, but none made any sense. She noticed him staring at her. She didn't trust herself saying something now in case of saying the wrong thing.

Fortunately, he said something at last.

"I guess you want me to explain?" He asked. She just nodded, still dumbfounded.

"Well, if you let me fully explain before you interrupt me, maybe you will understand." When she nodded again, he continued. "The basic reason for what I said is that I simply don't believe in annulment or divorce for that matter. I mean that once you are committed to marriage or in general anything, that should not be broken. Now, I'm guessing you must think that this situation is different because we just met last night. While that is true, I'm not the guy who walks away from from an impulsive responsibility I made last night of getting married in a wink. I don't know you much other than your name and how you look, but to me that doesn't matter right now. Although, I will say that I want to get to know you more, that's totally up to you. So I'm gonna go back to my room, I will write down my contact information with my number on this paper, then you can contact me if you wanna get to know me better." He gave her a small smile. When he didn't see her respond, he did as he explained and got his stuff together. Before he left, he walked up to her and caressed her cheek. "If this is goodbye, then I'm glad I got to meet you Penny. And I want to let you know that I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. " Leonard then leaned forward and when she didn't pull away, he gently kissed her lips for what could be the last time. Penny didn't know what to do, but at least she wanted to remember how it would feel getting kissed by him, so she kissed him back. When he finally pulled away, he looked into her eyes and whispered. "Goodbye Penny." And then he walked out, maybe forever. It all happened so quickly, she didn't know how to react to any of it. He had totally surprised her, he wanted to stay married to her.

She knew she could get it annulled because they were both drunk and it was not a valid marriage. But what he had said made her think. She was already 27, her last boyfriend was Kurt whom she moved to Los Angeles with in the first place. He had cheated on her and made her a total mess and she had never trusted any guy after that. That was 6 years ago. When she had gone to clubs and stuff, many guys have told her she was hot and sexy, but no one had ever called her beautiful like Leonard did. And that kiss. It was the best she had ever had in her life, even if it wasn't a passionate kiss in any way. It was different. It was simple but with full of emotions. He was also very cute in a nerdy way. That made her smile a little before her eyes widened. _What am I thinking? I can't do this. This is beyond crazy._ If they had been together for years it would have been different, but she just met this guy last night. She didn't know anything about it, his job, where he lived, how old he is. Nothing. This was just too much at once and she was still feeling the effect of last nights drinking, so she went back to bed to sleep a few more hours and maybe then she would have some more thoughts on the matter.

 **A few hours later...**

A knock on the door woke Penny up of her sleep. Who could it be? She put on her robe and got close to the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Room service" Was the message from the other side.

Penny thought that was weird, she hadn't ordered anything, but she was hungry anyway. She opened the door gently and a guy with a tray came inside with several dishes of food. It smelled really good.

She looked at the guy. "I didn't order any of this."

"Oh, it's complimentary from a mr. Hofstadter." The guy replied.

That made Penny smile. Nobody had ever done something like this for her. He knew she would sleep more and then he was thoughtful enough to get her breakfast for when she woke up.

"Thank you." She said to the guy as he walked outside again.

Penny walked back to the tray of food. She was about to take off the top to check what she had gotten, when she noticed the note next to the tray. She grabbed it and started reading.

 _Dear Penny._

 _While I still don't remember much from last night, I have started getting flashes of what happened. If your memory kicks in, all I can say is: WOW. The stuff we did I have never done with anyone else, inside or outside the bedroom for that matter. Okay, getting sidetracked here. Anyway, don't wanna keep you from eating your breakfast now. Just wanted to let you know that I'm not leaving Vegas until tomorrow, so if you want, we can maybe eat dinner or something later and talk some more? Call or text me if you want, you have my number. Leonard_

Penny was almost in tears. Of course it was Leonard. In the brief time they actually talked, he seemed so nice and friendly. Now, he ordered her breakfast. She was really hungry and checked the food she had gotten. It was both bacon, scrambled eggs, salad and some french toast. Just the stuff she liked. How could he know? Or maybe this was the standard food they serve here. Anyway, it was just what she wanted right now, so she sat down by the table and started eating.

After finishing her breakfast, she went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. She stripped off her robe and panties and stepped inside the combined shower/bathtub. She used her own shampoo and conditioner and made sure to clean every inch. As she was, flashes of memory last night came into her thoughts. It was her and Leonard kissing while getting inside the room and she was holding the marriage-certificate in her hand. It seemed like she had fully participated as she was dragging him into her room and towards her bed. _Okay, not the best thing to think about when in the shower._ She shook those thoughts out of her head and finished showering then wrapped herself in a towel.

She walked over towards the table where the marriage certificate was. She looked at it. Mrs. Penelope Hofstadter the letter said. She had to admit it sounded good. Further down it said Leonard Hofstadter. Even though they had gotten married in Vegas, it was all professional in every regard for it being legit.

Taking a deep breath, she decided that she at least should go to dinner and have some normal conversation with Leonard. Maybe get to know him some more. She still wanted to get the whole thing annulled, but Leonard had been so nice so far, so she was gonna give him a chance during dinner. She grabbed her phone and started texting him.

 _Hey Leonard. Thanks for breakfast, you shouldn't have :)_

 _Regarding that dinner-invitation, I accept. Let me know what time. Penny._

Figuring that simple text was the solution here, she decided to get outside and check her girlfriend in other room. She knocked on the door and Amy opened it. "Hey bestie." She grinned and let her pass.

"Hey Ames. Hey Bernie. How did you guy sleep?" She asked getting conversation started.

"Good." Amy said"Bad." Bernadette replied. She almost had to laugh at that. Deciding it was best to change the subject. "So have you guys eaten breakfast yet?"

Bernadette spoke. "Yes, we went downstairs and ate over one hour ago. We thought you would need some more sleep so we waited for you to come over here."

Penny always loved sleeping, but had needed the sleep for a whole different set of reasons last night. "Yeah I needed that."

"So what did you do last night after we went back to our room?" Bernadette asked.

Penny was prepared for that question. But she did not know how to respond. Figuring that she should just tell it like it is.

"Well, after I got drunk in the bar... I sorta got married last night." Penny said almost in a whisper.

"YOU WHAT?" Came from both Bernadette and Amy.

She looked at them. "I got married." She replied with a straight face.

"Oh Penny." Bernadette said giggling. "You are so funny." Amy joined in on the laughter.

"Hey hey hey. Stop that! I'm actually serious here." Penny didn't like her friends laughing at her.

Bernadette and Amy looked at Penny, then at each other, then back to Penny.

Bernadette and Amy then talked on top of each other and Penny had to calm them down. "I will explain as much as I remrmeber."

"Okay start talking." Bernadette said. She did not look happy.

"Relax Bernie. He's really nice. Okay. It started last night when I went to the bar. After having a few drinks, this guy walks up and orders a beer and he doesn't even notice me at first. So since I was already a little tipsy, I started chatting with him. Apparently, after we both got pretty wasted, we got married and I got him back to my room. He spent the night and woke up next to each other this morning where I found the paper of us being married."

Amy then spoke. "Wait back up. Who's idea was it to get married? What is this guy's name even?"

Bernadette just looked at her. "What she said."

Penny closed her eyes for a second to focus. "His name is Leonard." She left out his last name as it was none of their business. "He is here in Vegas for a couple of days. When we talked this morning he said he was here on a trip with some other guys, just like we are here on a girl's trip."

Bernadette then talked again. "This morning?" Her eyebrow raised.

Penny blushed. "Yes, we spent the night together, although neither of us remember anything of it. But we got married last night. Even got the paper in my room to prove it. But guess what he told me?" Penny smiled.

"What?" They both said in unison.

"He doesn't want an annulment. He wants us to stay married." Penny tried to keep her face neutral but failing and couldn't help smiling.

"What?" her friends once again said.

Penny was on a roll now so she decided to tell them what her thoughts are. "And... I'm considering it."

"What?" Her friends made it a hat-trick. That made her laugh so hard. Even though they wouldn't understand the analogy.

Amy was the first to reply now. "You are kidding with us right?"

Penny had been going back and forth but she was considering it. "No, I'm not kidding." she replied.

Bernadette walked over and hugged her friend before speaking. "Do you realize what you are saying here Penny? You are seriously considering staying married to a guy you just met yesterday?"

Penny got serious. "I'm not sure yet okay, I'm just thinking about it. I'm gonna meet him for dinner later and hopefully get to know him better. Oh by the way, he even got me breakfast this morning."

When they both stared at her she continued. "He had to go back to his room and we were still hangover, so I went back to sleep, but two hours later I got woken up by a knock on the door and it turns out it was room service complimentary of Leonard. A full breakfast, even with a card from him." She smiled proudly.

"Okay, he seems like a nice enough guy. But Penny, you had been hurt before, how can you know that this guy won't?"

"I don't know. He is definitely not like Kurt. Pretty much the opposite. To be honest, he's more like you guys." Penny said smiling.

"Like us? What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Well, he's not tall or buff in any way, although he looked pretty good without a shirt on. He wears glasses and is about my height." Penny explained.

"Okay, that doesn't sound like your type at all Penny." Amy stated.

"I know, that's why I want to take my time with making a decision, so I'm gonna have dinner with him later. But right now, let's go shopping." Penny started clapping her hands in excitement.

 **Back from shopping...**

Penny unlocked her door and dragged all of her shopping bags along inside.

She finally found a nice dress to wear for the dinner with Leonard. It was a purple sleeveless dress, mid thigh length and with deep v-neckline that shows just a hint of cleavage. It also showed off her assets in a tasty way. She was really excited for the date? Was that what it was? Doesn't matter. Married to the guy anyway.

She took her time, applying makeup, putting on her strapless lace bra and panties and in the end, the dress. In between she got a text from Leonard saying he would pick her up in thirty minutes.

She was standing in front of the mirror, making sure everything was perfect. Finally she put on her shoes and got her purse. Then she heard a knock on the door and as she was about to open, she mentally prepared herself for hopefully a good evening and good company.

She was not prepared for what hit her when she opened. There Leonard was standing with a rose in his hand and in a really nice dark blue fitted 2 piece suit. He didn't wear any tie but he left the two top buttons of the dress shirt open. Butterflies was somersaulting through her stomach.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi Penny. This is for you." He gave her the rose. "I know it's nothing compared to your beauty, but I thought I couldn't come by empty handed."

Penny had to hide the blush that crepped up on her cheeks. "You are such a smooth talker aren't you Leonard. Thank you." She smelled the rose. He just smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yes I am, let's go." She linked her arm through hers as they walked towards the elevator and got down to the lobby.

Penny was nervous, so she figured it was best to start talking. "So where are we going?" She asked.

"Do you like Italian?" Leonard asked.

"I love Italian." Penny replied happy that he had such a good taste.

"Great, there is a restaurant just a couple of hundred meters away from here, do you mind walking?" he asked.

"Not at all." she replied. Leonard grabbed her hand without thinking much about it. Penny didn't mind.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Leonard said he had made a reservation.

"Aah, Hofstadter. Follow me please." The manager told them.

Penny let go of Leonard's hand as he went to her seat and pulled out the chair for her before going over to his own.

It was so rare that guys did that for her but for Leonard it looked natural.

"This is such a nice place Leonard. How did you know about this?"

Leonard folded his hand leaned forward. "I researched it online. Don't tell anyone." He said with a gleam in his eye.

That made Penny laugh. He was so funny. Another thing she was learning about him.

"So Leonard, what do we call this?" At his confusion she explained. "I mean, getting married first day, out to eat dinner on second day. We kinda did this whole thing backwards.''

"I know but why not let us enjoy our first official date and see things from here moving forward.'' Leonard stated. Penny's heart started beating faster at him being so determined about it. It was nice to see that he was like that. It felt like she was learning new things about him every second.

"And I see this as our start. Like our beginning from what you so smartly describe backwards." Leonard said.

Intrigued by that suggestion, she agreed. "Okay."

"So Polly, tell me about yourself?" Leonard said in mock-seriousness.

Penny smiled and let out a little laugh at that. "It's Penny."

"Oh sorry. Awkward." Leonard replied which made Penny let out another laugh.

So finally they will get to know each other and Penny just wanted to be honest with him.

"Let' see. I'm from Nebraska and ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed about moving to LA to become a movie-star and after about 6 years of acting-lessons and waiting tables, I've done a hemmoroide-commercial and a production of Anne Frank above a bowling-alley. So you know, dreams do come true." She said sarcastically.

That was not what Leonard expected at all. Not only did she live in California, but in Los Angeles as well, the same city he lived in. That made him happy and hopeful about the future.

"Wow Penny, you actually done a tv-commercial? That's amazing." Leonard said not being sarcastic at all.

Penny could tell he was being sincere. "Yeah I have. Okay your turn." She said.

"Okay let's see. I am an experimental physicist at CalTech. Most of my research involves high-powered lasers and hey, I just got a government-grand to see if they can be used knock out incoming ballistic missiles."

Penny just stared at him wondering if he was being serious. Wow. A physicist. He's like a genius. Oh god. What on earth would he want to do with me then? A failed actress who work at the cheesecake-factory. He just keep being more and more impressive to her. Wait, I wonder if Amy and Bernadette have heard of him? I gotta ask them about it.

"Wow. Can they?" She asked.

"Oh god no." He responded which made her laugh again. "The money is pretty good." He shrugged.

Penny didn't care too much about money, except when shopping for clothes and shoes, so that wasn't a deal breaker, but at least nice to know he could take care of himself. Then he spoke again.

"And I used the equipment to make my own bat-signal." That made her really laugh. He was so funny.

"Bat-signal? What are you? Some kinda nerd?" She half-joked.

"Not some kinda nerd. I'm the king of nerds." He replied which made her laugh again.

"What does that mean?" She really enjoyed the banter between them.

"It means that if someone displeases me I won't help them set up their printer." Another laugh. Wow. Is this guy for real? Smart, funny and handsome.

"You are so funny." She said not expecting his reply.

"Good. Remember that when I take my shirt off." He smiled.

She almost sipped her wine in the wrong tube. "Oh Leonard. This is so nice. I'm glad we did this." Penny was really happy right now.

"Me too." He replied.

They continued their easy banter and Penny had the time of her life.

After eating their food, which was delicious, they ordered dessert. Leonard got them chocolate mousse, which she loved. It was so weird, it was like Leonard knew so much about her already. It freaked her out a bit, but also made her feel good knowing that a guy like Leonard existed. Leonard of course paid for the meal and took her hand walking out of the restaurant.

They walked hand in hand back towards the hotel. They talked some more about what they liked doing on their free-time and about family. She noticed that Leonard didn't say much about his family, just that he had a brother and a sister and that his parents were divorced.

She would try to get him to open up more about that subject at a later time. Her breath almost caught her when she realized what she was thinking. How are they gonna solve things? They both lived in the same city, but how are things gonna go with them being married? She felt so conflicted. But this date had proved what she thought about Leonard. He really is a great guy. Hopefully, they could keep going out and see if there could be some deeper feelings that could develop from there. For now, she will just enjoy knowing this seem too-good-to-be- true guy Leonard.

 **A/N: Okay, that's my longest chapter yet. I'm guessing you caught some of the dialogue from the show during their date. Hope you liked it. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Glad to see people liking this take on how they met and my continuation of this story.**

Penny kept holding his hand all the way back to the hotel. She felt so comfortable with Leonard. She had never experienced that before. Their easy banter, great dinner and just how great Leonard is made her heart race faster. They still had this thing over their head, being married. She wasn't sure how to handle that part yet. Leonard clearly didn't want to end it and to be honest, she was still a little freaked out by that. When they reached the door of her room they stopped and looked at each other, neither daring to make a move.

She was glad when Leonard finally leaned towards her making her do the same. It was gentle, but still full of emotions. She never wanted it to end and a little moan escaped her mouth as her eyes was closed.

Leonard finally withdrew and lifted his hand and stroked her cheek. "Good night Penny."

She smiled. "Good night Leonard." She turned around and went inside. When she had closed the door, she leaned against it, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Her eyes closed, she savored the moment they kissed and it made her smile. She decided to prep for bed, stripping of her clothes and got herself a quick shower. While cleaning herself, she wondered how it would be if Leonard was in there with her and washed her back. _Not the thing to think about now._ She quickly turned the knot from hot to cold in order to cool herself down. After stepping out and putting on the robe the hotel provided, she wondered how things happened so quickly. How Leonard had been the perfect gentleman during their dinner. He was not like the guys back home in LA. Whenever working in the cheesecake factory, guys always hit on her and made suggestions that she should get together with them. That was just not gonna happen. After what happened to Kurt, she had decided not to put herself out there again to be hurt. So even though she went out with her friends, she never let any guy get further than dancing and some flirting. It made her feel good, knowing guys liked her, but a part of her wondered if they just wanted to get into her pants, which was not who she is. Even though she had slept with Leonard the first night, that was a first for her. As she didn't remember that much more about what happened that night with Leonard, she couldn't really draw any conclusion about why she did any of it. Getting picked up in a bar by a stranger, getting married to him and then consummate their marriage hours later. She really hoped it would come back to here one day, because even though she wasn't sure about if things would work out with Leonard yet, she still wanted to remember those moments.

She checked her phone and saw that she had a few missed calls and a text from her parents. They were asking if she was coming home for the holidays.

She hadn't even thought about that. Christmas is in a little over a month. A month from now seemed so far away for her. She suddenly had so much to think about. What would happen to her and Leonard? Would they stay married? If so, would he go home with her to Nebraska? What would her parents say about her being married? Her head was spinning and she decided she needed some sleep so she got into the bed and was out in a couple of minutes after thinking about her day, which made her smile.

 **Next morning...**

Penny woke up feeling refreshed and ready for the day. She usually liked sleeping in, but she wanted to spend more time with Leonard while in Vegas. This was the last day before they were going home, so she wanted to make the most of it.

A thought about yesterday got her wide-eyed. Leonard had mentioned he was working in CalTech. That was in LA. Could he be living in the same city as she is as well? That would make things a lot easier. Maybe they could meet and hang out and figure out more how they were going to do things moving forward. At least that's what she told herself.

It was a long time ago since she had felt this way. That feeling of being interested in someone.

She decided to send Leonard a text, wondering if he wanted to do something with her.

 _Hi Leonard. I had a lovely time last night and was wondering if you wanted to do something today_ _that_ _'s_ _if you are not busy? Penny._

Figuring that was easy enough, she sent it and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

A while later, she was ready for the day, she had eaten breakfast with Bernadette and Amy which of course had ended in almost a full-blown interrogation of what she and Leonard did last night. She told them just the basics and they were both happy for her. She was also happy that they hadn't pestered her about the marriage-stuff.

She checked her phone, in which she had a reply from Leonard.

 _I have a conference-meeting this evening. Gonna hold a speech. Kinda the whole reason for going here. If you want, you could join but it will most likely be boring for you. :)_

Her heart started beating faster. He had asked if she wanted to come and hear him speak and while she had to agree with him, she wouldn't understand most of it, she still wanted to see him in his element. So she decided she wanted to go and sent him a text back.

 _Actually I would love to come and watch you. Let me know where and when._

After waiting a few minutes, sipping her coffee, she got her reply and Leonard had written the location of the conference and the time. Quickly checking it on Google maps, she found out the location was not far away, so she could walk there. She felt butterflies in her stomach. That had never happened before. But she had forgotten to ask him something.

 _What about_ _the_ _dress_ _code? Casual or formal?_

Immediately she got her reply.

 _Formal if you have something for that._

She smiled. After the shopping trip with Bernadette and Amy, that wasn't a problem and she knew exactly the dress she would wear. It was a long fitted red sleeveless dress with an open back all the way to her hips and which also ends to her ankles but with a plunging neckline that practically does not hide her cleavage. She hoped it would get a reaction out of Leonard. After finishing her coffee, she took a quick shower and started getting dressed before finishing with some light makeup. She went out and got Amy and Bernadette to tell her about what she is going to do later and of course she wanted to shop some more with her friends first. It was several hours later she was back in her room with even more shopping bags. This trip certainly took a toll on her wallet, but figured it was worth it. After taking another shower, she started prepping for meeting Leonard, putting on her dress and some makeup. She checked herself in the mirror, pleased with her look, she then grabbed her purse and keys and started walking. In the elevator, she sent a quick text to Amy and Bernadette, notifying them of her little trip outside and telling them she would be back later.

She had no idea what kinda party scientists had, but she was guessing it was more grown-up thing and not a club-party with girls gone wild. After walking for about ten minutes, she reached her destination. It was several people walking towards the entrance and she got quite a few stares when she stepped inside. While some people looked like nerd-scientist, there were a lot of elderly people there as well. She had no idea who any of them was though, but she was guessing Leonard would introduce her to plenty of people.

She looked around the room, trying to find her man. _Her man_ she thought and wondered how Leonard would introduce her. She was his wife now, but none of the people her knew that. Would he say that she was his wife? His date? All kinda thoughts went through her head as she finally spotted him. He was standing in a small group with three other guys. One tall skinny guy, a smaller but also skinny guy and another who looked asian to her. Taking a deep breath, she walked slowly but steady towards him as one of the guys noticed her and said something making all of them turn around and look. Leonard's jaw practically dropped to the floor and his eyebrows went up as he watched her approaching him. She just smiled in response. _Looks like he approves of my dress._

"Hi Leonard." She said feeling a little nervous, but managed to hide it.

"Wow Penny. You look absolutely stunning." Leonard said looking at her.

"Thank you." Smiling but was also impressed by how he looked in his tux so she leaned towards him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "You look handsome sweetie." She then turned around looking at the other guys standing there with their mouths open in awe as well not understanding how this gorgeous woman kissed their friend, on the lips nonetheless.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends."

Leonard managed to recover from the kiss and shook his head. "Oh. Well, this is Raj, Sheldon and Howard. They are my friends and colleagues from LA. Guys, this is Penny, my wife." He grinned.

The guys just looked at him in shock. Then back at Penny, waiting for some sort of confirmation.

Howard recovered first. "Nice try Leonard. I just have one question. Is it really the best thing bringing a prostitute to this conference? And more importantly. How can you afford someone like her?"

Penny just looked at him shocked and pissed at how this guy thought she was a prostitute. She was about to deck him when Leonard grabbed her hand.

"Howard, how can you say that? Apologize to my wife right now or you will be seeing nothing but my fist on your face in two seconds flat." Penny just looked at this Howard-guy wanting to give him a world of hurt if he didn't.

Howard looked at Leonard, then back to Penny, waiting for one of them to let them know that they were kidding. But neither of them did.

"Wait. You are serious? Are you kidding me? When did you meet this girl?"

"I met her two days ago in a bar and we got married afterwards. Now apologize." Leonard's face told him he was serious.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry Penny. I just can't imagine someone so hot like you could ever agree to marry a nerd like Leonard." He held his hands up.

 _Wow, this guy is creepy_ Penny thought.

Then the tall guy, Sheldon, decided to speak. "I gotta say Leonard, I'm disappointed in you. How can you do such a thing without knowing anything about this woman? She could have all kinda of diseases or problems and you go off and marry her at first sight? Leonard, your lack of sexual satisfaction has clearly messed up your head." He crossed his arms and shook his head in an unimpressed manner.

 _What the hell? Is this guy for real? What is his problem?_

"How about you shut the fuck up before I shove my foot so far up your ass you can smell the shoe-polish?" She squinted her eyes at him and Sheldon took a step back.

She also noticed the third guy, Raj was not saying anything, just looking down on his shoes.

"Sheldon, how dare you say something like that. You guys are supposed to be my friends. You should be ashamed of yourself. Come on Penny, let's go get a drink." He grabbed her hand and led her away from them.

He grabbed a couple of wine-glasses and offered one for her. She downed it all in one. "Give me another" She demanded. He quickly grabbed another for her.

"Thanks." She said.

"Penny, I'm so, so sorry. I can't believe they acted like that or said those things. On behalf of them I apologize. Please don't be mad at me." He pleaded with her.

Seeing him like that made her anger go away. "Okay, okay. I will let it go for now Leonard. But they better not say something like that again." She warned him.

"Yeah, they better not." Leonard replied looking at them on the other side of the room.

Leonard then put down their wine-glasses and grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him and gave her a hug. After hugging him for several seconds, she finally relaxed into his embrace. It felt good being held by him. "Thank you Leonard. Luckily you are not like them. Why can't they be more like you?" She smiled again.

"Because if more people were like me, the human race wouldn't survive." He joked which made her laugh.

"Thanks Leonard, I needed that." She leaned in and kissed his lips again. It felt so natural even though they only had known each other for a few days. But her guts told her she could trust Leonard. He was not like her ex Kurt. While he wasn't muscular, he still had a decent build and she found herself being more attracted to him right now as he was very handsome in his suit. She decided to change the subject.

"So what is gonna happen here?" She asked getting the focus back on what was the reason for being here.

"Well, there will be speeches from several people including from me talking about recent discoveries and theories." He explained.

"Oh okay. So what's new in the world of physics?" She asked trying to take a serious interest in his field.

"Nothing."

"Really? Nothing?" She was surprised at this.

"Well, except from string-theory, not much has happened since the 1930's and you can't prove string-theory. The best thing you can say is my idea has an internal logical consistency. " He smiled at her.

"Wow okay. So what is actually gonna happen here then?" She wondered what they gonna talk about.

"Well, there are theories of all kinda stuff, new ways of looking at things. Hopefully you will enjoy my little speech up there." Leonard said.

"Oh, so you gonna talk about lasers?" That was what she remembered specifically from their date.

"Yes, pretty much. I have actually done something, remember I told you that the government gave me a lot of money to see if my lasers can shoot incoming ballistic missiles?"

"Yeah I remember that. But you said they couldn't right?" Penny asked.

"Right. But I have figured another way of using lasers that I will talk about up there." He excitedly said. Penny liked seeing him like that, in his element. Then they heard a man coming to the stage, presenting himself to everybody and introduced the first speaker of the night. Penny only understood snippets of what was being told, but she was more interested in the fact that Leonard still held her hand while they were listening. She had to admit it felt right.

Soon after though, Leonard's name was called to the stage and she gave him a quick kiss wishing him luck as people were applauding him on.

She watched him and she could tell he was a little nervous, but it wasn't obvious to everyone. Maybe she knew him better than she thought? As she listened to him talk so passionately about the things he do, made her feel both jealous and proud. Jealous because she didn't had that thing in her life and proud because he really knew his stuff.

She noticed him looking at her time and again as he spoke, as he was using her as a mental help to get through the speech. After talking for about fifteen minutes, he thanked everyone for listening and walked down to her again. She quickly gave him a big hug.

"Wow Leonard. That was amazing. You are really smart." She told him honestly.

"Thanks Penny. That means a lot to me." He leaned down and gave her a kiss that lasted longer than planned.

It made him reach for his breath once they finished and he quickly grabbed his inhalator. It seemed like they only had eyes for each-other when someone interrupted them. Penny silently cursing whoever did that, they separated and Leonard greeted some new people. Leonard introduced her to everyone. It was like he was proud of her. Even though she was just a waitress in her own eyes, Leonard never looked at it that way. It only made her feelings for him intensify and he never left her side the whole time they were there.

Eventually the conference seemed to coming towards its end as several guests were leaving. Leonard grabbed her hand and they quickly said goodbye to his friends and he said he would see them again tomorrow for when they were going home.

Those words made Penny decide on something. She had already figured out she really liked him and wanted to continue see him, but wanted to also make sure they would click in another important area as well. So when they entered the hallway to her hotel room, she had no intention of letting him leave her by the front door. So when they were standing there, she wrapped her arms around his neck and quickly started kissing his lips and even though it took him a second to respond, he kissed her back with the same eager she had. Her tongue was begging for entrance, which he granted and the rest of the hallway was lost for both of them. After what felt like an eternity, they separated but looked into each other eyes. She bit her lip, preparing to ask him.

"Do you want to come inside?" She asked.

Leonard rose his eyebrows and the wheels in his head was going through different scenarios of what was happening. Just when she thought he was going to reject her, he replied.

"Yeah. I would really like that." He answered flashing her a big smile which she in return gave him one of her own. She grabbed his hand and dragged him inside before slamming the door shut and jumping on him, kissing him like her life was depending on it. Leonard's hands grabbed her ass holding her up as he staggered backwards towards the bed.

Penny was feeling like she was gonna burst of excitement, but managed to gather her thoughts to start tugging on his belt and shirt, trying to will them off. Leonard got the hint and helped her along. After he had taken of his shirt and pants, standing just in his boxers, he started to do the same to her. "You are wearing way to many clothes." He stated and took off the straps on her dress, letting the whole thing fall to the ground, leaving Penny in just her bra and panties. His eyes grew big looking at her perfect body. The last thought they both had before getting even more handsy with each other was that there would not be much sleeping tonight.

 **A/N: So there you have it. Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be our favorite couple figuring out how to move forward after Vegas.**


End file.
